Ms. Plum
is a contestant from Season 1, Season 2, Season 4, Season 5 and Season 10. She is the puffle of Jon, competing along side him in multiple of her seasons, and is also notable for her close rivalry across her first three seasons with Greeny. Season 1 Coming into the game, Ms. Plum attempted to lay low to mitigate her target, facing an early numbers disadvantage due to being one of just three puffles in the season. As such, she tried to push for a target to be placed on fellow puffle Rogi, however she ultimately was sent home for flying under the radar, as people worried that she could float on further, making zero impact to the overall season. Season 2 - Fans vs Favourites Returning with the least prior game experience of all the returning players, Ms. Plum entered Fans vs Favourites with the opposite tactic to her prior experience. On the small tribe of five, she found comfort in working with Greeny who she had priorly feuded with, attempting to vote out Aren at the first tribal council. Due to Aren playing a hidden immunity idol and the plan falling apart, Ms. Plum lost any real traction she had, and ended up floating on by in the minority until the final five, where she was taken out to split up her and Jon as the last remaining penguin/puffle pair. Season 4 - Puffle Island Wanting to drastically change her game from her prior two appearances, Ms. Plum came out swinging in Puffle Island, looking to play a very aggressive game, leaving nothing up in the air. Taking an early leadership role in the Joiseur tribe alongside close ally Rice, Ms. Plum was able to make it through to the merge without losing a single tribal immunity challenge, making things relatively easy for her early on. When the merge hit, Ms. Plum decided to take full control, mounting a blindside against tribemate Lemon, using Chocolate and Dark from her original tribe, as well as fellow returnee and rival Greeny. With this succeeding and a threat taken out, Ms. Plum decided to try blindside Snack at the next vote, seeing him as a threat for his ability to go under the radar, however without her alliance on board, she was shocked as her closest ally in the game, Rice, was sent home. Ms. Plum was immediate to take revenge, quickly blindsiding Dark out of the game for turning on Rice, and after Snack won final immunity and hoped to make a big play, Ms. Plum was spared over Greeny, making it to the Final Three. This was as far as her game went, however, as the juror's didn't respect her complete lack of a social game, with all the jury votes going to the two newbies against her at final tribal. Season 5 - Champions vs Challengers Ms. Plum burst onto the scene in Champions vs Challengers by doing the opposite of what she had done in her prior game, laying low. Not losing a challenge again to the swap, Ms. Plum was lucky to find herself in a swap tribe with her owner Jon, and when their tribe lost the challenge, was able to work together well with Jon to stop Snack's attempts at blindsiding her, taking out her fellow Season 4 contestant. With Snack leaving, Ms. Plum set her sights on sending Aren home with the idol in his pocket, and with Ned voting for her whilst Aren and Jon voted Ned, she knew to put a vote on Aren, thus causing a revote between Aren and herself which she survived 2-0, thus making Ms. Plum the first contestant to ever send someone home with an idol in their pocket. Surviving through to the merge off this play, Ms. Plum was able to vote in the majority at most of the votes, successfully pulling off the boots of Ned, Villager and Roxy, as well as convincing Jon to bring her with him to the final two. Despite Ms. Plum having a tumultuous relationship with a large number of the jurors, namely Kevin, Ms. Plum was able to win a close 3-2 jury vote against Jon, finally earning her title as Sole Survivor after four attempts at winning. Season 10: Legends After appearing for four of the first five seasons, Ms. Plum had a quiet run for a while, not being heard from for four seasons in a row, but that all changed with Season 10 as she returned for her fifth appearance to CPORG, although her time Season 10 was a lot quieter than her past few games. Knowing her tremendous threat level and reputation coming into the season, Ms. Plum was looking to lay low, and alongside fellow CPORG juggernaut Kevin, was able to win immunity through the entire premerge, never visiting a tribal council until the merge, marking the second time Ms. Plum was able to achieve such a feat. Even so, once Ms. Plum finally became eligible to receive votes, she attempted to target Louise but it was to no avail as she was quickly sent home in the merge vote due to being such a prominent figure in the game, becoming the first member of the jury as she had in her first season. Post-Survivor * After the show, Ms. Plum had her own reality spin-off series, Keeping Up With The Plumdashians. ** She later cancelled the show much to the dismay of her producers, deciding to return for Season 10 which took up too much time to film for it. * She also allegedly dated rapper Lil Pumpffle, known for his hit single Puffle Gang (seen below). ** They later split apart, with Ms. Plum deciding that she's a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man to take care of her. Ms. Plum and Lil Pumpffle arriving together at a red carpet event. Trivia * The Prophecy of the Plum (as dubbed by AJ) was the pregame theory that Plum would win Season 5 based on her prior seasons all going down 2 placements chronologically (7th, 5th, 3rd), and as such would end up as 1st, also coinciding with the Jon Goat Theory that Jon will always make final tribal council and lose, which ended up happening. * Ms. Plum was the was the first contestant to play three times, later becoming the first contestant to have four seperate appearances in CPORG, and later again becoming the first contestant to play five times.